Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow chapter four
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Zooey has gotten mad at the village and has run off to find Tails. Zooey and Tails are playing around fighting when Zooey shows a little amount of her inner anger.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any of the characters except for Flix the shadow and Wendy the monkey.** Chapter Four:

Zooey stood amd listen to the remarks of the village. "What a maniac!" someone said. "He should be banned from the village!" someone else said. "No! From the island!" another person said. Zooey's pupils became cat like as she threw her baton at the village people. "If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be so mad!!" Zooey shouted before she ran into the forest. Zooey sat on a log and started to cry as she thaught of Tails. "I just want Tails back." Zooey said as she cried. Tails then teleported a couple of yards away as he ran further into the forest. Zooey was curious as she followed him. Tails stopped in a wide range area that had ash everywhere as he started practicing his powers. "Maybe you would do well woth a partner?" Zooey suggested as she took oit her knun chunks. Tails turned to see Zooey walking up to him as he decided to try it out. " _You really think you can beat me?!_ " Tails said as he made an orb and aimed at her. "I don't. I just need to talk." Zooey said as she swung her knun chunks at Tails. " _Okay. I'll challenge you. But you better be ready to die._ " Tails said as he threw the orb at Zooey. "I need the old you back." Zooey said as she spun her knun chunks fast enough to catch the orb and send it back. Tails dodged the orb and slammed his fist in the ground. " _Never!_ " "I can't stand not being with you. I need my sweet loving Tails back." Zooey said as she used the jump to get closer to Tails and hit him in the chin. Tails flew back as he landed in a bush and chuckled a litlle. "What's so funny?" Zooey snapped as she looked at Tails. " _The look on your face when I tell you that you just use chaos energy._ " Tails said as he laughed hard. Zooey dropped her knun chunks and flashbacked to the kick she pulled off. Zooey smiled and laughed as she grabbed her knun chucks and ran at Tails. Tails stopped laughing enough to teleport out the bush and kick Zooey in the back. Zooey fell and hit her chin on the ground numbing it. " _Now we're even._ " Tails said as he smiled at Zooey. Zooey laughed as she tried to get up. Tails eyes stopped glowing and his aura wemt away as he helped her up. " _Your not bad...but will you be ready for round two?_ " Tails asked as his aura came back. "Game on fire boy." Zooey said as she ran to her spot.

Sonic was looking for Zooey when he heard laughing. Sonic looked to see Zooey and Tails playing around. "Is that...Tails?" Sonic thought as he got closer. " _You know you're pertty funny when you're trying to fight_." Tails confessed as he threw an orb at Zooey. Zooey pupils dilated and she caught the orb. Tails then looked in fear that Zooey would do something as well as Zooey when she crushed the orb and laughed. Sonic sighed as he watched the figjt some more. "Is that funny?!" Zooey asked as she ran at Tails with her knun chunks. Tails slowly clapped as he twisted his spine to dodge the nun chunks. " _Very impressive. You mind sharing your secret?_ " Tails said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down so her face was at his. "What do you mean?" Zooey asked as she pulled her hand back. " _You couldn't of done that withoit a power or form._ " Tails said as he grabbed her arm. Tails'eyes started to glow as Zooey started to feel a weird feeling in her chest. "What are you doing?" Zooey said as she tried to pull away. " _Trying to find your source of power so I can take it!_ " Tails replied. Zooey closed her eyes and Tails released her as she fell to the ground. Sonic ran to Zooey and looked at Tails. Tails started to grunt as he fell to his knees. Tails then threw an orb at Zooey as he fell to his stomach and turned on his back. " _I... won't...let you...hurt her._ " Tails said as he teleported away. Zooey slowly got up as she looked at Sonic. "What's wrong?" Zooey said as she stood up. "Your eye." He said pointing at eye. Zooey's eye was glowing blue before the glow faded. "Nevermind." Sonic said as he picked up Zooey and took her back to the village. "Zooey are you alright?" Amy asked as she ran up to Zooey. "I think so." Zooey said as she looked at the team. "What do you mean you think so?" Amy said as she stopped. "Tails. He tried to find a weird source that allowed me to catch one of his orbs with my hand and crush it. But...the real Tails he stopped himself from hurting me." Zooey said. Amy and the others were stunned that Zooey could catch his orbs. "I know what it was." Flix said. "Zooey has uleashed her true anger. But sense she isn't corrupted it won't last long." Flix said added.

Zooey was shocked to know that she was experiencing her true anger and that if it got out of hand like Tails she would be corrupted too. "Okay. So how do I stop it from...you know.?" Zooey asked as she tried not to think about Tails being corrupted. "You have to stop being angry for am hour so you can calm down. Tails was in the bushes listening to the conversation. " _So that girl is the only thing keeping me from having full control huh? Then I guess I will have to get her on my side then._ " Tails said before he laughed and teleported away.


End file.
